


Baby Doll

by mysecretsky



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Dark, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, Post-John Wick (2014), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is weak, Sadism, Slapping, and small, john wick is not nice at all, not nice, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretsky/pseuds/mysecretsky
Summary: John Wick kidnaps Viggo's daughter and lets her pay for her brother's reckless behaviour too.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s), John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chaotic one shot, or maybe more than one, idk :)

It was dark and cold, a wave of nausea hits her before she could even open her eyes, her tongue is like sandpaper too, she desperately needs water. What happened?

Her memories were scrambled, she couldn’t put a figure on what was the event that lead her to a dark room with four walls staring at her but she remembers one thing, one person more accurately, and that’s John Wick.

She feels tears welling in her eyes, it's not her fault, it never was, and taking her to avenge the unfair and very stupid thing that her brother did is not fair to her.

Her wrists are painfully twisted in a knot and cuffed on the headboard rail, she whined as she tried to move them, her tears freely escaped her swollen eyes, this is going to be the end of her. He is going to torture her or worse keep her there and occasionally tortures her till her father tells him where Iosef is, the realisation of what will happen to her settling in the pit of her stomach, bringing her legs up a little to her chest from her nervousness.

The door unlocking and heavily opening made her eyes shot open in panic, that's it, her torture begins now.

The light bulb above her lit up showing a very small room with a single clumsy bed in the middle where she was laying, she's still wearing her clothes from when she was in the family house preparing to go out with her friends, she just recently knew about what her father did, John laid it out for her before he took her while her father was trying to stop him pathetically with his men beside him.

You would think the daughter of the most powerful Russian mob boss out there could protect his daughter and son. _you would think_.

It all happened so fast and so unexpectedly her head hurts from thinking too much.

She couldn’t bring her eyes to see what he is doing she just can't, maybe if it was a different situation, where the man before her wasn’t john wick, she would have been braver, stronger, but she couldn’t, she just couldn’t, this guy was known by literally everyone in her father's business, she knows what he has done.

She closed her eyes briefly as her lips trembled, she cried silently as she felt a dip in the bed, his hands grazing her exposed thighs and she flinched so hard her eyes snapped open to look at him, her captor. Like they described him exactly, a dangerous yet strangely handsome attractive man.

She found her voice as she literally whispered to him, "W-what do you want from me?" He kept his silence, making her whimper. This is only getting scarier and more anxious for her.

He brought his other hand that was holding a pistol and started rubbing her exposed skin of her thigh with it, a clear warning to not misbehave.

She shrieked, her whole body beginning to tremble from shock and fear of losing her young soul. "Please Mr.Wick! I didn’t know anything! I knew nothing! Please-" The pistol dug deeper and her squirming increased, she whined looking at him straight in the eyes, his eyes were soft yet they held a scary desire in them, vengeance. "No words." He simply said, how he manages to keep her shaking from fear while his sentences are limited is beyond her. She didn’t even think about it when she nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes as tears kept streaming down her face ruining her makeup, she knows she looks like a mess.

"You're going to behave?" His voice was deep, demanding with an authority tone to it, it wasn’t a question, it was a demand. She nodded again just wanting this to end, to end as fast as it will begin, she won't be able to handle any of the things he has planned for her, she tried to stay away from her family's lifestyle since the day she found out.

He undid her handcuffs quickly setting her free, she pulled her hands to her chest rubbing her wrists while her legs slowly went to her chest to get the false sense of comfort. She buried her face in her knees as she hugged herself more, she never thought she was this weak, but here she is.

John pulled her wrist forcefully pushing her to the ground below him, making her knees hit the pavement hard, she winced looking up at him with her afraid doe eyes, her lashes batting at him innocently, trying to gain sympathy from him. She was jelly in his arms, her can bend her in whatever position he desires.

He let go of her wrist and she slumped on the floor. "Brace yourself." She doesn’t know what he really meant with that but her hands subconsciously went to his knees for balance, it was not until he was unzipping his black pants that she knew what he wanted. "NO! N-no! Please Mr-Wick! I-" She didn’t expect the slap at all, that when it hit her cheek she cried out loudly her body hitting the floor with a thump, what did just happen? "Behave." Her cheek burned, her eyes sting, her breathing became frantic, the need to just slip away from her reality growing more appealing to her now.

"W-why?" She couldn’t keep silent, "Why me??? You're a fair man John! You wouldn’t do this if you really knew I wasn’t in on it!" She lifts herself up enough to look up at him comfortably, she was still sitting on the floor, her knees getting tired of the pressure.

"You don’t deserve an explanation! You will do as told or otherwise you'll see hell! I don't care a damn about any one anymore, The ones that I cared about are gone! And your brother contributed to that fucking loss, you'll be here to only calm me down, nothing more." She was going to be his sex slave, his stress reliever, she couldn’t believe this. He knew she didn’t contribute to it, but he took her anyways, to calm his desires.

She choked on her sob realising she will never leave this room, she will never get back to her 'normal' life. He put his gun beside him on his bed, not afraid that maybe she would grab it and shoot him, finishing what her father was trying to do for the past she doesn’t know how much. Her eyes left the pistol as quick as it landed on it, he grabbed her wrists moving them to his knees, making her hold on into each knee.

"You know what to do." He continued to unzip his pants, letting his dick free, she speculated that he might be big, because john was a big man in everything, but holy shit was he thick and long, he wouldn’t fit her mouth, imagine her tight pussy. She squeezed his knees tightly, closing her eyes while chanting no's at him, they were whispers, but she knows she won't be able to handle this situation. She was a virgin, she is not even slightly experienced, she knows it is hard to believe, considering her background and what her father does.

"Take it." She couldn’t argue, she wanted to yell she was a virgin that she doesn’t know what to do, she has seen some porn videos, but it never taught her anything, yet she was afraid of another slap. She took a sharp breath taking the hard member in her shaking hands, her small ones couldn’t even wrap around the whole shaft, so she clamped both of her hands together and started going up and down.

She heard his deep grunt and it made her flinch from how the sound scared her, she never met someone with a voice as deep as John. As she kept rubbing him with her hand and picking up the pace, she started to lick his tip until it finally entered her mouth. She cried out forcing herself to not use her teeth, she found it really hard to control her jaw that’s beginning to ache, and she didn’t do anything yet. His hands came to her head, tugging her black short hair and pushing her face more into his dick, she swallowed more of him but still not even close to the base. She started sucking, running her tongue awkwardly around his tip while her hands continued their job of rubbing the place she can't reach.

"You will learn to take me all, even if it meant you will throw up on my lap." It was a certainty and she was panicking, he was dead serious. She sobbed out loud around his member, her hands and mouth leaving him with stupid attempts of pushing herself away from him. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt the hand in her hair tugging her roughly forward again.

"Open your mouth, you just lost the privilege of you taking control of this. I'll do it myself." "No please!" She didn’t even have time to beg as he pushed himself forcefully into her mouth, she quickly wrapped her teeth with her lips so she won't graze his soft skin and make him madder.

She cried out when his tip touched her tonsils, coughing around his cock. She brought her hands to his knees again to have a little control. He kept thrusting inside of her mouth not giving her time to breathe properly, as his moans started to rise, her cries started to get louder, and he sure loved it.

"Suck." It was a small command, yet it was so hard to follow with the pace and the harsh thrusting he is doing. She forced herself to suck a little bit of him as he kept on pounding her face, she let her tongue run down his shaft and it seemed that he really like it since a loud grunt left his mouth.

He didn’t even warn her when he buried all of his cock in her throat, his other hand that was not pushing her head violently went to her throat to feel his dick there inciting another big moan from him. She cried out slapping his thighs, she couldn’t breathe at all, she tried to calmly take the air from her nose but his pelvis made it hard. He kept it like this, his eyes closing slowly from the pleasure her throat was giving him, he imagined it was maybe as tight as her pussy, squeezing his cock to the point where he knows he won't be able to hold it anymore.

When her eyes rolled back of her head and she felt the black dots gather more in front of her is when he pulled out, leaving only the tip on her tongue where she can taste his unique flavor. She cried harder, big fat tears rolling on the apples of her flushed cheeks, it was a sight to see from John's point of view, and he loved every minute of it and every tear that hit his cock or hand.

After giving her time to breathe, he repeated the same thing again and again, roughly and forcefully, making her cries reach the ceiling until he finally cum in her mouth, thick ropes of sperm run down her throat, it was salty and thick and a lot of it.

She cried in relief and he groaned in pleasure as he emptied himself in her mouth, forcing her to swallow every drop of it. He removed his dick and she sighed, her head automatically landing on his thick thigh. She brought her hand up to rub her throat, she was really thirsty and she felt it burning under the tip of her fingers, her tears never stopping and his taste lingering in her tongue. He tucked himself in his pants again, zipping it and redoing his belt all while watching the process of destruction his little one is going through, after all of this, she's trying to find comfort from him, her captor.

His smirk went bigger as her tears started to soak the fabric of his pants. She closed her eyes and jerked a little bit when his hand made contact with her exposed cheek, she expected anything from him except comfort. He rubbed softly, not able to fight his grin anymore, she was even easier to break than he thought she will be. She is a natural submissive, and with him controlling her more and breaking her spirit, she is even more fragile.

"Good girl." He whispered, his voice still deep and intimidating. She felt relieved that he was content with her, maybe he will leave her now to recover.

Her teary, puffy, swollen eyes looked at him to find him staring at her with a big smile on his face which made her cry more into his thigh, he enjoyed every bit of her defeat. He pinched her cheek, his hand going under her arm to lift her up, putting her on the bed again.

"Behave." Was all he said before turning the lights off and leaving the room, making sure to lock the door.

She hated the darkness, but she can't get to panic right now, maybe in the future when he sees how harmless she is he would let her out from this room.

She rested her heavy head on the pillow, pulling the blankets to reach her knees only. She curled into herself to feel comfort, she was alone in this, she is even sure that her family won't even try to help her, because now she is John Wick's girl.


End file.
